Morning Reds
by Lord Cynic
Summary: Sort of DaisukeRiku oneshot. School mornings are the worst. Barely awake, dreading the inevitable mountain of schoolwork, and thinking the halls are way too crowded ... and when you're stuck in an embarrassing situation, there's always an audience.


**Lord Cynic: **"For once, this is a joint effort."

**Mashu:** "Well, perverted humour is your forte."

**Cynic:** "And soppy romance scenes are yours."

**Mashu:** "Glad we agree."

**Cynic:** "Indeed."

**Audience: **(_sweatdrop_)

**Mashu: **"Um… a few notes. The title is confusing, isn't it? Well, it's a play on words… sort of. I took the phrase "morning blues" and replaced blues with reds, since there's a lot of blushing in the story. I hope that makes sense."

**Cynic:** "Oh well."

**Mashu: **"Oh well."

**Audience: **(_another sweatdrop_)

**Mashu: "**Last thing. In terms of dialogue,** this is Daisuke, _and this is Dark._** There."

**Cynic: **"We're ready?"

**Mashu:** "We're ready."

**Audience:** (**anger veins throbbing**)

* * *

**Mashu:** "We don't own D.N. Angel. But I love AMVs (anime music videos)… they're my new fwends…"

**Cynic: **"Ugh…"

**Mashu: **"Meh… I already feel like a hypocrite. Leave me alone."

* * *

_**Morning Reds**_

"Holy sh -"

Saehara was immediately censored and silenced by Sekimoto, but the damage had already been done. The rest of the class spilled into the room from behind the boys, wondering what had provoked Saehara's offensive outburst. What they witnessed was a rather bizarre spectacle, and some boys and most girls blushed at the sight. However, they were easily outmatched by the fierce scarlet that covered each and every inch of the faces of the two individuals at the centre of dearly unwanted attention.

Daisuke Niwa and Riku Harada lay sprawled on the classroom floor, the redhead messily on top of the brunette. As well as the spectacular blushes coating their cheeks, sheer embarrassment was obvious on their faces. They stared like guilty pranksters at their classmates, several of whom ogled incredulously, yet interestedly back at them. All the while, figuratively red-handed and literally red-faced (redheaded as well in Daisuke's case), the pair had not attempted to separate from their awkward positions.

That is, until Risa called out, "So this is why you came to school early?" Instantly, Daisuke and Riku sprang apart, the boy waving his hands wildly in front of him while the girl made a show of dusting off her uniform. Daisuke wasn't willing to explain the circumstances – it was hard enough to avoid transforming, which would worsen the situation tenfold. One fleeting glance at a stone-faced Riku told him that she also didn't intend to, nor want to say anything either.

Then again, he didn't really blame her, considering what had actually occurred.

**

* * *

**

_Daisuke whistled to himself as he cleaned the blackboard. Despite a late night of 'obtaining' another priceless piece of art, he was feeling oddly refreshed. Maybe it was the sunshine of a bright and cheerful morning, the tranquillity of an empty classroom, or the peace and sanity of a sleeping and therefore quiet Dark, but Daisuke was actually feeling quite… perky. He didn't know the exact name of the tune he was whistling, but it didn't matter. He didn't even hear the classroom door open to permit a half-asleep Riku inside. In fact, even if he had, he didn't show it, and instead started humming the tune._

_He was halfway through what he remembered as the first 'verse' when he heard the unmistakeable scrape of a chair being moved. He jumped and squeaked in surprise at 'being caught', and would've started blabbering nonsense when he noticed Riku's hazy appearance. From a distance, anyone would assume that she looked as prim and proper as always. Her short reddish-brown hair wasn't mussed up (like Daisuke's was on a daily basis), she wasn't wearing socks on her hands (Daisuke shuddered at the memory of a wayward P.E. class), and she was wearing her uniform properly (Daisuke simultaneously blushed and paled recalling the same P.E. class). But her eyes were somewhat glossy, and he could clearly tell that she was about to nod off at any second. So then, why was she even here when she could've used the sleep, or better yet, should've stayed home for the day?_

"_Stupid Risa," Daisuke heard her grumble, as if she's heard his thoughts He blanched, wondering if he'd accidentally given voice to his concerns. He had been whistling and humming aloud just a moment ago, after all. "Keep me up all night squealing about that jerk Dark. Who does that pervert think he is, strutting around like he owns the neighbourhood? If I find out who he really is, I'll…"_

_Daisuke had conveniently tuned out of Riku's ramblings by then, and if he hadn't he would've heard Saehara-grade cursing directed at the phantom thief. He was grateful that Dark was taking a lengthy rest; his other half would've taken action, he was almost certain. If he were to unexpectedly transform, and in front of Riku, well…_

_Best not to think about it._

_Suddenly, he heard something solid hit wood, and he realised that Riku's face was, more or less, kissing the desk. When he thought about it that way, though, his face reddened and the imaginary transformation meter bumped up a few bars. He suppressed it almost pleadingly, and when he was convinced that he wouldn't metamorphose, he turned his roving attention back to Riku. And the strange sound emanating from her._

_Was she snoring?_

_He chuckled to himself with more bemusement than malice. She seemed quite… cute (he banished the evil transformation bar again awkwardly) like that, since she always appeared to alert around others. But he knew that sleeping face down on your desk wasn't good so he gently shook her shoulder. When she didn't move, he repeated the action more firmly. He was rewarded when she raised her head off its temporary resting place to gaze up at him. Brown met red, the latter also blotting the boy's face as Riku's lethargic expression changed into a silly, almost giddy smile. Bad transformation meter! Down!_

"_Hello, Daisuke," Riku said softly. "You'll never guess what I dreamed about."_

_Well, he probably could, but he thought better than to relay the ideas. Even if Riku were delirious, she could be lethal when provoked. Instead, he decided to keep them to himself (until Dark were to take a looksy for himself), and conceded defeat. He sweatdropped at the sudden wicked glint in Riku's eyes._

"_I dreamed that I was giving Dark a piece of my mind." The awkward irony was not lost on Daisuke. "It's all right, Daisuke." Huh? "You don't look like him… you don't act like him either. So he couldn't possibly be you."_

"_Um… haha, yeah." Daisuke mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He was eternally grateful for Dark's absence from the conversation, or there'd be hell to pay. But something was still making him uneasy. When he heard the thud of Riku's head returning to the desk, and her low snoring, it didn't take him two seconds to remember and respond. "Riku!"_

"_I'm okay," was the muffled response. Daisuke frowned and lifted her head off the desk. She half-heartedly glared at him. "I told you, I'm fine."_

"_Oh, sorry." Daisuke's expression softened and he relented. "If you say so." He returned to the blackboard, before realising that he was too short to dust all of it. He frowned again, before arriving at a decision. He grabbed the chair from his own desk and walked back to the front of the room. He positioned it carefully under where he intended to dust before standing on it. Satisfied, he resumed his work._

_When he became engrossed in his cleaning, he started humming again. It was a different tune than before, one he'd heard being played somewhere. If he recalled correctly, the person who sang it also change the first song he'd been humming. It was a more soothing tune as well, so he was immediately comfortable._

"_That's a nice tune," Riku said suddenly, surprising him. Apparently, she had crept up behind him when he became preoccupied with the dusting._

"_Ah!"_

_Daisuke was so startled that he fell backwards out of the chair. Unfortunately, since Riku was behind him, she became his cushion. They tumbled to the floor, tangling together in the positions that the class would walk in to discover._

"_Oww!"_

"_Oh my God!" After fighting and besting the transformation meter yet again (he was getting better at it, even if it was becoming harder), Daisuke discovered the horrifying situation he and Riku were in. Needless to say, the colour of his face resembled that of his hair. "Riku! I'm sorry! Are you all right?"_

"_Daisuke? What happened?" Daisuke watched with dread as Riku slowly registered where she was. Her eyes quickly went from being shut with pain, to being wide with shock, to being narrowed with anger. "Daisuke," she began menacingly. Daisuke almost wished he did transform, so that Dark would bear the brunt of the elder Harada twin's fury. As it was, he did his best to steel himself and hold his ground._

_Er, well, as much as he… ah, forget it._

"_Daisuke," Riku repeated in a hiss, "your hand."_

_He glanced down and flinched. "Ah, sorry!" Blushing, he immediately removed his hand from her back. "I didn't mean… that is…"_

"_Forget it," Riku cut off him. Her head was tilted to one side to avoid eye contact, but he could still see a blush beginning to manifest. "Let's just try to get out of -"_

"_Holy sh -"_

_**

* * *

**_

Daisuke's mind reeled with possible ways to explain everything, but before he knew it, the other boys surrounded him. They poked and prodded at him, and some even clapped him on the back, but he did his best to withstand the pressure. However, Saehara, who put it upon himself to engage Daisuke in a headlock, didn't help his efforts.

"You sneaky bas- "Yet again Saehara was censored by Sekimoto, who then proceeded to help Daisuke escape the stranglehold. "I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Something tells me you still don't," Sekimoto muttered.

Daisuke quickly weaved through the other boys and retreated to his desk. He slumped down into his seat, and resisted the urge to follow Riku's earlier example and fall asleep right there. It was all an accident, but they made such a big deal out of it.

He sighed and looked around.

The boys had dispersed into their usual groups, discussing things that would probably make Daisuke blush again. Well, if Saehara were to start shooting his mouth off again. It was perhaps unsurprising to find that Satoshi was sitting at his own desk, appearing disinterested to everything around him. If Daisuke wasn't mistaken, however, there was a devious glint in his spectacled eyes, and when Satoshi looked at him, the smallest trace of a smirk. Daisuke shook his head thoroughly and directed his attention elsewhere.

His eyes landed on a group of girls standing in a corner of the room. They were whispering and giggling, but Daisuke knew to pass it off as normal. Risa was part of the group though, and when Daisuke unintentionally caught her eye, she grinned evilly. Another blush blotting his face, he dropped his gaze to his desk. He guessed that Riku would be avoiding eye contact with him, and he chose not to try his luck.

He didn't know it, but he was saved by another Saehara assault by the morning teacher, who shooed everyone to his and her seats. That is, until the teacher glared at an upturned chair. He directed his severe gaze to the class.

"Whose chair is this?" he demanded.

Once again, almost all eyes were on Daisuke. However, his eyes were closed, and only when someone poked him did he react. And he did react, his defiance of the laws of gravity coming to an abrupt end as he landed unceremoniously on his butt. Gales of laughter erupted from most of the class, and Daisuke was left to pick himself up, shuffle to the front of the room, retrieve his chair and resume his place. He missed the sympathetic and even apologetic look from Riku, and instead devoted himself to becoming as insignificant as possible.

That is, until Dark decided to finally greet him – by bursting into laughter.

'**Dark, it's not funny!' **Daisuke protested. To his chagrin, Dark continued to chuckle lightly before responding.

'**_Yeah it is.' _**Daisuke scowled. **_'Heh, sorry. By the way, you're pretty sharp.'_**

'**What do you mean?'**

_**'Well, considering all the things the elder Harada said, I did want to step in. I was more than willing to give her more than just a piece of my mind.'**_

'**Dark!'**

**_'Yeah, I know. Off-limits, eh? Well, don't worry, I know when I'm beat. I'll be a gentleman and step aside.'_**

Daisuke didn't trust himself to reply and when Dark realised that he too fell silent. Daisuke sighed inwardly and attempted to pay attention to the teacher's instructions. But while his eyes were focussed on the blackboard, his mind was pondering Dark's words.

Just what did he mean by stepping aside?

**

* * *

**

"Daisuke."

The boy jumped and pulled himself away from the classroom window. It was lunchtime, so he had decided to let his mind wander to anything but what had happened that morning. When Riku addressed him therefore, he took as much time as possible to turn and see her staring sternly at him, her hands behind her back. He swallowed nervously, recognising that exact expression.

"Riku, hey," he ventured hesitantly. "What's up?"

She continued to stare him down, and he felt cold sweat perspiring on his forehead. Suddenly, she smiled brightly, effectively knocking him for a loop. Was she mad and trying to trick him, or genuinely happy about something?

"Thanks," she said simply. Daisuke gawked at her, and she added, "for being worried about me this morning."

"A-Ah." Daisuke took a while to register Riku's unexpected gratitude. "You're… welcome."

Riku smiled wider, and before he knew it, she had leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed luminously as she turned and walked away, a twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes. It seemed like an eternity while he placed a hand on the kissed cheek, a goofy smile on his face. Suddenly, he felt a lot lighter than before, as if he was being lifted into the air.

"What was that, huh?"

Oh wait, that was Saehara. Well, he didn't mind too much – until he began to lose oxygen and choke to death in his tight grip. But rather than Sekimoto breaking it up…

"C'mon, spill the beans before I kick your as – oww!"

"Idiot!"

Riku lowered the fist she walloped Saehara with and Daisuke felt himself get hauled away, bewildered faces watching his and Riku's every move. One threatening glower from the elder Harada twin silenced anyone before a word could be uttered, however, and Daisuke let himself get carried away, the odd elation heightening in his stomach.

Strangely enough, after that day no one became surprised when Riku regularly abducted Daisuke every lunchtime. Or questioned her when she did. It was as if they knew it was coming all along. Or were scared of Riku's wrath.

Yeah, that would be it.

_**The End

* * *

**_

**Mashu: **"Anyone's free to guess the tunes half-mentioned in the story. They're songs that I've listened to, so I know what I'm doing. They've got to do with D.N. Angel, so that's your hint." 


End file.
